


VR Glasses, Passing Days & More

by fentykilluwat



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, M/M, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fentykilluwat/pseuds/fentykilluwat
Summary: edgarisrotating inspired this almost exclusively.as well as the brohemian rhapsody fic.i tried to fit it into the brohemian timeline though.corns, we’re dropping hints we like killumeru.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Meruem/Killua Zoldyck, killumeru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	VR Glasses, Passing Days & More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [korns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brohemian Rhapsody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844376) by [korns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korns/pseuds/korns). 



A booming noise in his ear and his vision shook as Killua failed to attack whatever it was that was coming at him from behind. He was virtually stabbed in the back and the damn glasses made a show of letting him know that. He shrieked, embarrassingly, and took the pricey glasses off his now slightly sweaty head —VR was no joke— pink creeping up his cheeks after realizing he did just let out a yell in the small room with only Ikalgo and Meruem to witness.

He glanced over at Ikalgo, who sported a shit-eating grin and seemed to be putting away his phone. Was the rat recording him? He then focused his attention on Meruem, who sat on a small chair to his right, already staring back at the smaller boy.

“That was...cool! I guess,” Killua muttered the last part shoving the glasses into buff hands in front of him.

Meruem accepted them wordlessly, he took a beat to feel the headset was still warm from Killua’s head. After a few seconds he spoke when he realized no one else was talking, “You seemed to be doing well?” He posed it as a question because although the show of watching the bleach blonde’s jutting and tutting around his living room was more than enjoyable he couldn’t tell if it was because he was winning or not.

Killua had known Meruem for a while now and he never found him that funny, with his overall just monotone way of presenting himself, but for some reason he found himself holding back a laugh at Meruem’s questioning stare.

Killua wasn’t dumb, in denial maybe, but not dumb. He was attentive, something that was instilled on him at a young age, so he knew when others were being attentive too. Therefore he could tell when Meruem was attempting to compliment his gaming skills with a badly posed question. He could tell when Meruem’s huff was just a little louder than normal when he laughed at Killua hitting Ikalgo upside the head after the boy found out he really was being recorded earlier. Or when Meruem’s eyes would linger just a little too long on him when he laughed at Ikalgo making a fool of himself as he took his turn with the VR.

And earlier that year, Killua did infact catch the end of what his brain translated to be Meruem staring him down as he took his tank top off in the violent heat of the world’s most crowded beach back in May. Meruem wasn’t staring staring though right? Killua had just been looking down at the white sand for too long that day and could blame what he thought he saw on that. Right?

Killua also noticed how Meruem’s touch was just a bit too much like a caress when he was inches away from him over the bathroom sink, washing the blood off of the backpack-induced nose injury. He hesitatingly insisted Killua had missed a spot. Maybe Killua had let him wipe his face and breathe so close to him just to make sure he was noticing it all correctly, whatever _it_ was.

And yeah, maybe Killua was taking notice of Meruem more because of all of this. Maybe Killua saw Meruem walking outside through the large glass exit doors of the school looking quite good. Maybe he noticed how funny, yet endearing it was to see how different the wide shouldered boy looked amongst their peers, with tall arms he couldn’t even wrap a whole hand around. Before Killua knew it, he was running up to the older guy calling his name.

Yet again, he noticed how Meruem flinched when he turned around to greet him, as he did more often now. Killua noticed how uncharacteristically warm Meruem’s smile was when he accepted the invitation to Canary’s party that weekend. He told the white haired boy that he was already invited, that he would see him there. And Killua was sure what may have looked like a wink goodbye as Meruem mounted his Jeep was nothing. He was tired that day anyway, maybe he was imagining things. Maybe.

* * *

Then the weekend came and he and Ikalgo where arm in arm in front of Canary’s house. The tall townhouse was loud, but not loud enough to be considered a _party_. There was no booming bass or teenagers lingering outside on the lawn, no purple lights leaking from their front windows, none of that. That was exactly what Killua had planned to yell at his curly haired friend about when he walked into the relatively quiet home to find only Meruem, Kumogi and a handful of other faces he recognized sitting around her dining table.

“Canary. Would you care to tell me what the hell is going on here?” Killua hushed out panicking as he cornered the slightly taller girl in the kitchen with Ikalgo giggling on his tails. Ikalgo was an amazing, grade A, truly top tier friend —not that he would ever tell him that— but the rat bitch sure did laugh at his pain a lot.

The dark skinned girl cupped her dear friend’s ghostly face in her soft hands and slurred, “What do you meannn?” She was about four shots in, quite buzzed, and her red-tinted eyes did prove it.

“There are nine people here Canary.”

“Nine people.....but also nine bottles! Lets go count them!” she giggled dragging him back to the ‘party.’

It wasn’t that the get together did not qualify to be party-adjacent, Killua had to admit music was in fact playing. There were several different sized bottles on the brown dining table that the few people were surrounding, they themselves were drunkenly loud enough to show they were having a good time. A barely put together game of spicy Jenga that sat in the middle of the table seemed to be what was causing most of the laughs and commotion, that and the alcohol of course.

So yes, it did look like a good time to Killua and any other time he would not have second guessed staying but not now. Not when the only two seats left at the stupid antique table littered with tiny red shot cups were next to none other than Meruem. Not when he was currently in the process of _noticing_ Meruem. Not when he knew that Meurem was also in the process of noticing him, and Meurem was much more advanced in his process if the way he straightened up when Killua came into the room meant anything. Which he was sure it didn’t. It did.

Not when Killua was also admittedly not done noticing other people too. Specifically one other goat-loving person who hadn’t replied to his blocked (???) messages in a few weeks.

Killua pulled his phone out to check if he, for some magical reason, had recieved any new texts from said goat-lover but he did not.

It was when Ikalgo passed him and took the seat farthest from Meruem, reaching with caution for a Jenga piece to read, that Killua decided he would put noticing Gon on pause. For tonight at least. He took his seat sandwiched between Ikalgo and Meruem right in time for his friend to read, “youngest drinks!” off his wooden toy piece. Of course Killua was the youngest in the room and maybe he did welcome the brown burning liquid in the tiny cup Meurem passed to him, and the smile that came with it.

* * *

That was until the latin sounding summer song played off of Canary’s tiny speakers. The same song he remembered being played at Mito’s barbecue a couple weeks back. The barbecue he was supposed to meet Gon at. Killua stilled, not obviously but notcible enough. His drunk brain begged him to think about Gon, about their time at the fair, and slowly his mind slipped back into thoughts about the tan boy.

* * *

KILLUA  
2:56AM  
Voice-memo of Killua drunk & yelling with laughter and quiet music in the background: “Are you ever gonna unblock me???!!!”

[ Message Failed to Send.  
The message to Gon Freecss failed to send. ]

KILLUA  
2:59AM  
Another Voicememo of Killua yelling this time the music is a bit louder, since he moved closer to the speaker instead of away from it like he intended. You can hear the faint tune of J Balvin’s “Azul” playing in the background: “Literally, it’s like what did I even do????”

[ Message Failed to Send.  
The message to Gon Freecss failed to send. ]

KILLUA  
3:10AM  
your’e so unbear  
ble som tims.

delivered

KILLUA  
3:11AM  
omg?

delivered

KILLUA  
3:13AM  
hello?,2

[ Message Failed to Send.  
The message to Gon Freecss failed to send. ]

KILLUA  
3:13AM  
FUCK YO

[ Message Failed to Send.  
The message to Gon Freecss failed to send. ]

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK YO!


End file.
